Bella's Admirer
by Kaylisha
Summary: Bella and the Cullens have got a strange and powerful vistor coming, Getting Edward worried and even Alice. What does he want? What is his gift? This is an action packed fanfic. With a big twist. So sink your fangs into this twilighter's.
1. They Meet

Bella's Admirer.

Chapter One:

They Met.

I was in my truck on my way to Edward's in the downpour. It's quite confusing, but I tried to concentrate on where I was going. I found the road and could faintly see the house like mansion in the mist. I got out of my truck; bolted for the door it was open, so I walked straight in to see no one there.

"Edward?" I shouted, searching for him as I entered another room of their house. I waited a minute but he didn't come. It was unlike him not to be next to me in a matter of seconds, I tried again but decided to check the living room.

"Edward… Oh am I intruding on something?" I said quietly as I walked in.

They were all sitting at the table; I had bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Of course not Bella; we just finished." Esme said sweetly, and then gave Edward a sharp expression.

They all got up and were gone before I even had time to blink except Edward who was sitting by himself staring straight ahead. I walked slowly over to him and sat next to him. I reached for his hand so I could hold it.

"Bella" Edward said in his smoothest tone.

"Yes, what is it?"

He took a deep breath and continued I was getting worried.

"Alice saw something very strange…someone is coming, one of us. It's making Alice feel uneasy. She doesn't no why they are coming or what they won't. " Edward said slightly to fast and he sounded worried.

"What? How is that possible?" There's more isn't there Edward? Tell me I can handle it." I said confidently even though I was slightly shaking. Edward squeezed my hand. I looked up at his expression it was cold. His topaz eyes were hard.

I could see him trying to build it up to say it and that made me anxious, he could see that.

"He's not like Victoria or the Volturi. Someone stronger" Edward eyes were filled with horror, even he was nervous.

I shook my head trying to understand.

"What do you mean stronger? No one is stronger then them you said."

He cut me off.

"Bella, I know but Alice saw, I saw what he is capable of, just before she lost it. His gift is to take others gifts. He just has to be within 100 miles of one of us to take it and it blinds us," He was whispering now.

"Oh, what is he here for? Why does he want to get every vampire's gifts?" I was shouting now. I hated this vampire who ever he was.

"Bella, calm down, we don't know. But we know he's not here to course trouble. At least we think. He's here to gain more gifts he's been to the Volturi… Talked to them… Now he has their gifts also. But something else is missing but Alice lost it then" He broke off. He was clenching his fists again.

I swallowed I had to ask. "D-does he hunt?" He cut me off.

"We don't know" Edward whispered back, now worried.

I just nodded Edward stood and grabbed my hand; we went to the front room.

Alice was sitting at the bottom of the stairs with her hands around her knees and her head on them. Jasper was next to her whispering something to low for me to hear.

Everyone else was sitting on the sofas. We sat on the sofa in silence but Edward was looking behind him, I followed his gaze he was looking at Alice. She had her head up now and her eyes were wide with shock. She was frozen like a sculpture. Her hand was gripping the stairs she was leaning forward. Jasper was looking at her anxious everyone was. Except Edward he was seeing what she was seeing he too had a shocked expression on his face. Alice broke off she fell back and was looking around the room until she meet my gaze she quickly looked away then at Edward. He stiffened next to me and an ear-piecing growl was building in his chest. It was getting louder.

"Why is he coming here?" Edward growled furiously at Alice.  
"He is coming to talk to introduce himself," Alice hissed.

"No, he's coming to steal our gifts and I will not allow it and Bella is here" He broke off and was staring at me with anxious eyes.

"There is nothing I can do Edward I can only see it happening not stop it! He is getting closer." Alice was still growling at Edward.

Edward growled back.

"Stop it!" I shouted.

But Carlisle cut in.

"Edward and Alice you hide Bella up stairs. Jasper and Emmett wait out the front. Rosalie and Esme follow me".

They all nodded.

Before I could even blink Edward was rushing me up stairs with Alice on his tail.

"Ok put her down here" Alice said.

Edward set me down on my feet except he still had hold of my waist.

"Now we wait," Alice said dryly.

There was a light tap on the door that I could just hear. Alice looked at Edward; he raised an eyebrow at her. Then Alice was gone.

Edward turned to me.

"I'll be right back stay in the hall," He said eyeing me seriously. He kissed my forehead and was gone.

I heard Carlisle introducing them all. I just wanted to see who it was their face, I bit lip on whether to look…I walked quietly to the railing suddenly it squeaked. I froze… but my hair fell over my shoulder it was hanging over the railing. I grabbed it quickly backing to the wall with one hand around my hair and the other hand over my mouth but I knew it was too late. Stupid so stupid why didn't I listen to Edward.

I could hear them now.

"What was that? It seems interesting." The strange husky voice said a little intrigued. I was praying Edward would remain calm.

"I don't understand, now where were we?" Carlisle said.

I was taking deep breaths and closed my eyes hoping nothing would happen but something was next to me I went to scream but it was only Edward with his hand over my mouth.

"Bella, calm down it's alright" he whispered.

"I'm sorry, really I didn't mean and I…" He cut me off. I could feel the tears building up.

"Shh Bella" Edward rubbed my back. There was a sudden shouting that I couldn't make out but Edward pushed me behind him with his arm stretched out protectively.

He was there at the top of the stairs with everyone else. He was tall with dark muzzled hair, with dark ruby eyes. His skin was of course pale. My thoughts were cut off with Edward's fierce growl.

"Aah so that's what you were hiding. Your pet thought I could smell something" He laughed.

"How strange" He was looking at me confused. He laughed once more.

"Oh calm down boy, I wont hurt your precious pet." He said dryly.

Edward stopped and stiffened next to me I heard him gasp and so did Alice.

"How did?" Edward was cut off by his laughter.

"Silly boy I used your gift but it doesn't seem to work on her" He said glaring at me confused.

Edward hissed at him.

"Now aren't you going to introduce me to her, I wont bite. Promise" he chuckled darkly.

Edward's growl grew from his chest again. But I ignored him he didn't seem threatening. So I took a deep breath and stepped forward from next to Edward. He stopped, I heard his teeth clench together.

"H-hi I'm B-Bella" I stuttered.

He stepped forward, Edward's teeth were showing but he ignored him.

"I'm Philippe, it's a pleasure," He said smoothly trying not to scare me. He was looking into my eyes and I was looking back but with many questions in mind. He chuckled.

"I see, well shall we return down stairs? Why don't you come along Bella? No need to hide" He said eyeing me then looked at Edward with a blank expression and danced back down stairs.

I felt Edward next to me.

"Bella what was that?" Edward said confused. I was speechless myself.

"I-I don't know, I guess I was being polite" I stuttered.

He nodded.

"He used my gift I…" He broke off and was starring at me looking for an answer.

"I was helpless, I couldn't find out what he wanted or what he thought of you. I'm not even sure if you're in danger or not. I feel useless." I cut him off.

"Edward…" I grabbed his face with both hands and stared him down.

He sighed.

"We better head back down stairs" he said grabbing my hand gently we went down stairs to the others.

"Oh there you are Bella. Now where were we? Oh yes, I won't hunt while I'm in the town of course" Philippe said smirking in my direction.

Edward was tense next to me. I was starring at him, but he was glaring at Philippe.

"Thank you, now was there anything else you would like?" Carlisle asked politely.

"No, that is all for now. It was a pleasure to meet you all" Philippe said eyeing me once again, and then chuckled darkly.

I shuddered.

Then he ducked out the door silently Edward hissed then relaxed. I could feel his eyes on me.

"I got nothing" Edward said ashamed with apologetic eyes.

"As did we Edward" Carlisle added. Alice was frowning.

"He didn't seem to be threatening," I added quietly.

Carlisle nodded but Edward seemed tense again with his teeth clenched.


	2. Stalker

Chapter 2:

Stalker

After Edward drove me home, I had a strange dream It was windy and cold, I was in an alley way I heard screams of agony. I turned to see Philippe he was using Jane's gift. He had Carlisle and Esme on the ground in pain and I was just standing there, I couldn't do anything. I woke up to a dark room it was misty outside. It was finally Saturday and Charlie had left early this morning for a fishing trip. I got up and stretched my arms up. Something cooled wrapped around my waist and I knew it was Edward he was kissing my shoulder.

"Morning love" Edward whispered in my ear, it tickled.

His breath made me feel dizzy. I turned around to face him.

"Good morning" I said cheerfully he smiled his brilliant crooked smile but it didn't touch his eyes he looked anxious.

"Edward, what is it?"

He hesitated a bit before answering.

"Just something Alice saw. It has us confused. But nothing for you to worry about" he said in the calmest way possible.

"No don't do that to me Edward. You tell me what is it, no matter how small, you no I can handle it" I said firmly to prove my point.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Ok… well he has disappeared Alice saw him outside your house but then it changed. He must be planning something else but we don't know what and it's driving me insane Bella!" He said gripping my shoulders firmly but gently.

"My house? What and why?" I stopped myself he was as clueless as me but what did he want with my house or me?

"Bella, I'm not leaving you alone I don't trust him. The way he looked at you it wasn't normal."

I just nodded; I wasn't scared not yet anyway. I was just confused.

"Lets go talk to Alice I'll wait for you down stairs." Edward said and then he was gone I had so many questions that wouldn't be answered for now.

I looked around for my jeans, found them on top the rocking chair and grabbed my toiletries to brush my teeth. I ran down the stairs and Edward was there waiting, he grabbed my hand and led the way to the car. We headed for the car but something caught my eye. But not something! Someone it was him, Philippe in the forest but he was gone instantly. I went to say something but Edward was already tense next to me. He got his little silver phone out and dialled Alice's number.

"Alice, yes can you come get Bella and take her to the house"

That was all I caught he was speaking so fast.

"Edward, what is it? Where are you going?" I was starting to panic.

"Bella" He gripped my face with his hands looking straight into my eyes.

"I have to go check it out. Alice is coming to get you I won't be long but if I find him without him knowing I'll know what he wants." I just nodded.

We waited for Alice. The car ride was long to the Cullen's. Alice was quiet and I saw her look at me every few minutes, she would tell me everything was going to me all right.

We got to the house I sat on the sofa motionless. What did this vampire want? Was it me he wanted? There was something definitely going on and I wasn't been told about it. I turned to Alice trying to stay calm.

"Alice…" I said in the flattest voice I could manage. She turned away from Jasper.

"Yes Bella" She answered sweetly. I hesitated but I had to ask.

"What's going on?" I don't mean now, but lately there's something happening that I'm not been told about and I can handle it no matter what Edward says" I tried to sound confident but my voice was a bit shaky.

"Bella…. It's hard to explain. I don't really know myself. But I knew he was coming; I could see he wanted something as soon as he walked though our door the first time but that is all I got" Alice said firmly and apologetically. I cleared the lump in my throat and nodded in defeat.

We waited around. And finally Edward walked in I jumped up, went to hug him I hated being separated from him. He wrapped his cold arms around my waist and kissed my head.

"I missed you, you were gone for so long," I whispered he chuckled.

"I know, it hurts to leave you for any amount of time" He whispered back.

I looked up at his expression it was warm but his eyes were hard and dark. I heard Alice clear her throat behind us. I moved next to Edward without him releasing me.

"I followed him north but lost his scent. His thoughts changed. He must have known. He's heading down Port Angela's way."

Alice seemed very observant to what Edward was saying. Alice walked back to where Jasper was.

I was tracing the dark circles under his eyes. But he grabbed my fingers and kissed my hand.

"Don't worry love; I'm going hunting tomorrow with Emmett. Alice will be keeping a close eye on you, it will only be a few hours. We need to be as strong as possible."

I felt the cloud of depression coming even if it was only a few hours. But it was for the best I would be safe under Alice's supervision. But I knew Edward didn't want to leave I could see it. Everyone else had left the room.

"I better get you home; I am leaving in the morning and will be back before midday."

We were at my house to quickly. I got out of the car slowly, even slower when I noticed Charlie was home.

"Hey kid…" He broke off. He looked at me all concerned and fatherly like.

"Did you have a fight with Edward?" He said to smug and smiling to himself. I frowned at him.

"No… Just tired I'm going to bed, night Dad" I said with no emotion I was drained and confused.

I got into my Pj's and climbed into bed. I was tired but I couldn't sleep. Not without Edward here but he had stuff to deal with tonight. I tossed and turned all night. Every time I drifted a nightmare would start and I woke up screaming. By the time I fell asleep it was early morning. I heard Charlie leave for fishing again.

I rolled onto my back and looked out the misty window. I got up and stretched. I felt cold, stone hands on my shoulders then running down my arms. I stood there, closed my eyes. But my eyes flew open and I was frozen there. I knew right then that it wasn't Edward behind me. I was hyperventilating now.

"Hello Bella… you smell especially good this morning," He whispered in my ear, which in itself sent shivers down my back.

I couldn't move or speak. I tried closing my eyes but they wouldn't close. I wanted this to be over with now and not slowly. Where was Alice! No! He stole her gift. He blinded her! She would have seen this and told Edward or someone but it's too late. He's smarter then I thought.

"I see that your owner isn't here to watch his little pet. You know pets get lost easily. Who knows what strangers could find them." He chuckled darkly to himself.

I stuttered. I built up the confidence to break free but even trying was useless.

"What do you want?" I choked out.

He was playing with my hair, twisting it with his fingers. He went to speak but a car pulled into the driveway. I heard the front door open.

"Bella?"

It was Alice. I wanted to scream for her but I couldn't, the lump in my throat was back. I heard Philippe groan then he was gone. I started gasping for air and my legs gave way I was on the ground in a second. I felt the moisture building in my eyes. Alice walked in then.

"Bella!" she was at my side before I could look up. I couldn't speak yet.

"Bella, I lost you. It just went blank. I had to see if you were safe. What happened Bella?" Alice asked anxiously.

I hugged Alice truly sobbing now, which made her more worried. She looked at me confused.

"H-he… came Alice. He was in m-my r-r-room." I broke off sobbing again.

"Oh… Bella listen it's going to be fine now I'm here."

Alice pulled out her silver cell and stood up I heard the phone ringing.

"Edward" Alice said relived.

I could hear Edward.

"Alice, what's wrong? Is it Bella? Edward sounded anxious.

"Yes, but she's fine now. Come back with Emmett we need to talk." Alice hung up and turned to me. "Okay Bella, are you alright now?" She asked.

I nodded.  
"Ok we're going to the house; Edward is on his way let's go." Alice said.


	3. Hidden

Chapter 3:  
Hidden

We arrived at the house Alice told the others. I was curled up on the lounge. I couldn't breath. I needed Edward.

I felt his cold arms pick me up and hold me to his chest. I leaned hard into his chest, I already felt safe but my eyes were still filled with moisture.

"Shh Bella, I'm here now." He whispered soothingly to me.

I have had much worse happen to me but I couldn't get my head around this one. It was different the vampires had wanted to kill me; Philippe was not like that he didn't want my blood.

"She's in a bad way Edward" Esme whispered.

I couldn't get control of myself but I tried. I sat up and everyone was watching me.  
Alice walked over to where we were.

"Edward, Philippe took control of my visions he used them against us. We know what he wants,"  
Alice said eyeing me. Edward shot a low hiss.

"No!" He growled. "He's not giving up and he's a lot more powerful then we thought."

I looked up at Edward his expression was cold and hard.

"What do we do? Hide her again? Go through that again? I'm not putting her through anything again. She stays where I stay." Edward said holding me closer to his body.

"I know Edward, but we have to find a way to get him in our range so we can…" Alice broke off going into deep thought.

Carlisle came over.

"Edward, if we get him to follow us to where we want. We can talk to him, warn him." Carlisle said.

"You want to use her as bate!" Edward said furiously.

"Of course not Edward." Alice said truly offended.

Edward looked down at me into my eyes; I looked back for a long minute.

"Fine, but this isn't going to be easy." Edward said coldly.

"Wait Charlie." I said thinking of him.

"Charlie will be fine Bella, he doesn't want Charlie." Alice said comforting me.

"No, I know that. I mean where am I staying here or with Charlie?"

Edward looked at Alice.

"Oh yes, I will call Charlie about another sleepover plan." Alice said smiling to herself.

We drove back to the house to get my stuff but Edward kept his arm around my waist protectively even when Charlie tried to hug me awkwardly. Edward said he would be leaving tonight to go on another hiking trip and it was just the girls. Charlie believed it.

We returned back to the Cullen's house. Alice had everything already set up. Which made me frown I really wasn't in the mood for a makeover. I knew it was to distract me. Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper were out tracking Philippe. I let Alice paint my toenails to give her something to do. We watched a romantic, girlie movie but I couldn't watch it. I felt the sofa vibrate, it was Alice's phone she answered it. Alice walked over to the window. She was speaking to low for me to hear. Esme came and sat with me on the sofa. I didn't look at her I was trying to focus on what Alice was saying. It went quiet for a minute until Alice hung up without another word. She came and stood in front of me I looked up at her curiously.

"They have found a new lead, its heading east now, they're following him. They don't know how far it is going to take them but he's not stopping for them to talk." Alice said in a calm voice.

I bit my lip that meant Edward could be gone all night. I nodded slowly. Then turned back to the movie, Alice slumped back onto the sofa on the other side of me.

I lifted my legs bringing them to my chest and wrapping my arms around them and Lent my chin on my knees. It was already past eleven but I didn't want to sleep even with my eyes been as heavy as they were.

"Bella you look tired, are you sure you don't want to sleep honey?" Esme asked sweetly.

I lifted my head a little.

"No I'm fine." I said my voice broke.

Esme gave me a stern look then turned and walked into the kitchen.

I hadn't noticed that I had fallen asleep, but I woke to voices.

"Shh! She's asleep… She needs some of that. She has had a very long day." It sounded like Alice but it faded until everything was silent again.

I was in a dark room, unfamiliar to me. I put my hand up but I couldn't see it. It was so dark. But something was coming for me from a distance it was glowing white and in the shape of a person. I rubbed my eyes but they were already next to me. Their hands were sliding down my arms back and forth. I shuttered and froze. I turned to run but he had me. He pushed me to the ground and was leaning over me.

"Bella, Bella!" There was a voice yelling but I couldn't tell who it was or where it came from, an ear piecing noise was blocking it out.

Suddenly I was in a bright room and it was my scream I could hear. Alice was sitting in front of me with both hands on my shoulders. I stopped screaming and she was hugging me tightly while I sobbed in her arms.

Alice was stroking my hair trying to calm me. I looked at her she looked worried and concerned.

"Bella it was just a dream your safe here." Alice said soothingly.

I nodded.

"Where's Edward? Is he back yet?" I asked a little croaky.

"Not yet…. But we're going shopping today!" Alice said smiling and clapping. I knew she was only doing this to get me out of the house.

Alice helped me out of bed and we walked down the stairs I could smell eggs.

"Bella you're up. Are you all right dear? I heard you screaming." Esme asked concerned.

"I'm okay now, it was just a dream." I walked over to the eggs and started nibbling.

"This tastes good Esme." I said smiling.

Esme smiled back.

"I learnt off the food channel," Esme said giggling.

After breakfast I got ready for the shopping trip with Alice that had been planned for the day. "Alice do I Have to go shopping I'm really not in the mood." I Mumbled. Alice just stared blank at me I was worried I truly offended her but she was having a vision. "Alice?" She suddenly was looking around the room then meet my worried gaze. "Hm." Alice said and started pacing back and fourth around the room.

"What was it Alice?" I asked she stopped in front on me. "I…don't know. It was a blur. Anyway we better get going." I gave Alice a meaningful look but she grabbed my hand, I groaned. I need time to think but Alice was babbling on about something I tried to seem interested in. I looked out the window trying to block out Alice. What was Edward doing right now? Has he found Philippe? Why hasn't he called? I felt the car slow down until it stopped Alice tapped my shoulder. "Come on Bella time to shop." Alice said excitedly. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car.


	4. The Abduction

Chapter 4 The abduction

We went shop to shop I was carrying several bags. My complaints seemed endless but they wouldn't stop for one second.

"I think Bella needs to stop." Esme said.

"Yes!" I wined. Rosalie giggled. Alice folded her arms across her chest. She let out a little sigh. "Fine but only a minute." Esme rolled her eyes. I dumped the bags and finally sat on a chair. I looked around for a counter. But I noticed Alice was gone. A few minutes she was back with a Soda.

"I found a little Village behind this building its got so many cute shops I no a short cut." Alice said excitedly.

"Great more shops and more bags." I said sarcastically and groaned.

Alice glared at me but let it slide. Rosalie even tagged along she sat quietly across from me. "Come on hurry time is running out!" Alice said nearly bouncing off her chair.

I lifted myself off the chair and grabbed the bags Alice was already ahead of us. She stopped at a corner. It was an Alleyway through to the Village shops Alice went on about.

"This way." Alice said smiling. We started walking down the alleyway I was watching my feet, I had a lot to hold and it made me off balance. "Ow!" I crashed into something cold and hard. It was Alice she was frozen in the middle of the alleyway Esme and Rosalie was next to her, looking anxious.

"Alice what is it?" Rosalie asked. "He is." She was cut off by a man's laugh echoing in the alleyway and I knew whom it was. I froze my bags slipped through my fingers to the ground. All three Alice, Esme and Rosalie were snarling at the shadow. Alice backed away and gripped my wrist pulling me close to her.

"Don't be like that you known it was coming or should I say you did." Alice winced and snarled more ferociously. Philippe's laugh bounded off the wall echoing through the alleyway. I Shuttered. "It's not fun being blind is it?" Philippe asked Alice, walking closer to her. She hissed at him. "The good thing is I control your visions and use them to. Where are all the men? Oh that's right I gave them a false trail." Philippe said laughing.

"I have other Abilities too would you like to see?" Alice's Eye's widened with shock. Philippe Raise his right hand and suddenly Alice, Rosalie and Esme were on the ground shaking in pain. Their agonizing screams shot through me.

"Ill have to thank Jane for this one day." Philippe said to himself. He turned his head towards me.

"Bella my love I finally have you." Philippe said rejoicing he was right next to me now.

"I've missed you terribly." He whispered in my ear. His cool breath tickled my neck and I shivered.

"I haven't." I said firmly. Philippe looked at me angrily. "Don't be like that. Do you want your friends to survive? Or shall I kill them right here." I winced. "No!" I choked out the word.

"Good then do what I say." He whispered in my ear. My eyes where filled with moisture I couldn't see. I just nodded. "Ok you are going to call Edward. He will be calling Alice soon and since she can't answer the phone right now you will call him. Then you will tell him you are fine and still shopping. If you try anything smart I will kill your friends." He said. He handed me a black sleek cell phone.

I dialed the number slowly. It rang three times then I heard him pick up. "Hello?" I couldn't say anything yet. Philippe was rubbing my shoulders I could feel his breathe on my neck.

"E-Edward its Bella." I stuttered. "Shhh Bella easy. Pull yourself together." Philippe whispered in my ear then kissing down my neck. I stiffened. "Bella!" Edward sounded happy. "I was about to call how is everything." My breathing was uneven. "Bella what's wrong?" Edward said sounding concerned. Philippe squeezed my shoulders gently. "Nothing everything is fine we are shopping still." I said with no emotion. "What is that noise?" Edward asked. It was Alice and the others in pain. "Nothing just the café noise." My voice broke. "I miss you." I whispered. Philippe groaned. "I will be back tomorrow love." Edward said. Philippe squeezed my shoulders again. "I got to go Alice is wanting to go into a shop. I love you." I said nearly crying but I hung up.

"Good Bella now climb onto my back." I shot one glance at my friends on the ground. I broke out sobbing. I controlled myself and just stood there. "Now!" I jumped. I climbed onto his back. Alice and the other where still on the ground but we were suddenly not. Then everything was going past us fast.

We were entering a deserted factory. He lifted me off his back and placed me on the ground against a wall. "Sit and stay." He said eyeing me. I sat slowly and curled up gripping my knees. My breathing had picked up again. I looked around the building. It was old and the windows were covered with wood. It was cold and wet. The roof had whole's in it, water was leaking through. Philippe had disappeared. I was starting to shake. There was a table a few feet away and Philippe's phone was on it. I quickly glanced around the room. I slowly crawled towards the table. My hands were shaking. I was at the table edge and reached up for the phone but something caught my wrist.

"Bella what do you think your doing? You no you don't want to leave now do you?" Philippe asked. I shock my head. Philippe was sitting on a raged sofa with only a pair of jeans on. I backed away to the wall and curled up again. There was a loud crack of thunder that shock the factory. It started raining heavily. Philippe chuckled darkly. Then the power went out I held back a scream.


	5. Hostage

Chapter 5

Hostage

I tried to look around but I couldn't see anything, something was rubbing against my arm-I jumped to my feet. I could see a faint light surrounding a square like shape…it was a door. I ran to the door but slipped and fell face first to the ground. As I went to get up he had my ankles and he flipped me onto my back. As I laid my head back away from where he was he looked up and stared with his mysterious eyes that were captivating and fearful at the same time… "Human's are so much easier to love," He said soothingly. I felt his breath on my neck and went to push him off but he was pinning me down tight. The lights came back on. Philippe groaned. "You don't love him you love me!" He shouted. I turned my head to the side and he cupped my face in his hands so I was forced to stare into his eyes. "You only wanted him to be immortal but he doesn't want that Bella. I can give you that and everything else."

"No! I love _him _and only him." I cried. "I _will_ make you change your mind" He whispered angrily he was leaning closer into me. He's lips were at my neck I was hyperventilating. The lights went out again and another crash of thunder rumbled the ground. He ripped my jacket off and threw it across the room. I tried thrashing and kicking but it was no use. He ripped the sleeves of my sweater and

There was a loud bang not thunder. I looked behind me a light from the door came through I could see faint shadows. I sobbed loudly almost screaming. Philippe wasn't on me anymore. I couldn't move my arms they were throbbing. "Bella!" Edward shouted in agony. He was right next to me he's eyes were anxious. Suddenly a blur appeared behind Edward throwing him across the room. "Edward!" I screamed. Philippe picked me up. I tries thrashing against him but it was no use. He walked to the other side of the room; he put me on my feet and gripped my waist tightly. I tried to pull away. The Cullen's were lined up near the door. Carlisle stepped forward.

"Release Bella or we will take action." Carlisle said firmly. Philippe snorted. I meet Edwards Gaze he was extending his hand towards me I did the same. Philippe pushed it down. Edwards Snarls ripped through the silence. Philippe rolled his eyes. Carlisle was whispering something to Edward that I couldn't hear. Edwards's hands were in tight fists. I had an idea. I turned my head and let out a gasp Philippe turned his head, slightly releasing me. I broke free and ran too

Edward. But Philippe grabbed me pushing me to the ground, Edward snarled and Lunched for him. Emmett and Jasper went to join. Alice was next to me helping me up she helped me to Esme and Carlisle. Alice ran back over to Jasper.

"Bella are you hurt?" Carlisle asked. I flexed out feeling for aches. "Just bruised I think." I looked back to were the fighting was happening. But I turned quickly Esme and Carlisle was on the ground shaking with pain. Oh no. "Stop it!" I shouted. Alice flew over my head into the concrete wall. There was a loud cracking sound and the wall had cracked. Alice body fell to the ground. I couldn't move my bones had locked into place. Jasper's ear piercing snarl echoed the factory. Then suddenly broke off everyone else was on the ground screaming in agony. Except me… Philippe laughed once more. I looked back over to Alice she hadn't moved. Philippe walked towards me. I still couldn't move.

"Bella look at all the weak vampire's in here, yet you love them and not me. I will make you forget them." He shouted. Something behind him caught my eye Jasper was trying to stand! He was fighting the pain inflicted on him. Edward was doing the same. They both were standing nearly upright.

"No." Philippe whispered angrily. Philippe looked down at me angrily then grabbed my arm spinning me around facing him. "If I can't have her no one can." Philippe said chuckling darkly. Edward's snarl was furious. I was confused until I saw Philippe pull out a shinny object I couldn't make out. He pulled me close to him; I felt a sudden sharp pain in my stomach and let out an agonising scream. I looked down and a blade was in my stomach. I took in a big breath. Then Philippe pulled out the blade; instinctively my hands flew too the wound. Philippe's laugh echoed the factory. It happened so fast I felt weak. "No!" Edward roared. Suddenly Edward broke it and he became a blur coming for Philippe. Jasper was now next to Alice. The others were all fighting it now too. Carlisle and Esme were now standing. Emmett had joined Edward. Edward was suddenly in front of me but it was blurry. The room was spinning. He was saying something but it came out mute. I could hear faint noises in the background they were bone-crushing noises. I didn't no to worry or to be happy. I could faintly see blur's moving at each other. There was a fire building in the middle of the factory. There more noises I couldn't describe. I heard screams that came from Philippe.

Everything came to a stop thick smoke filled the factory. My legs gave way Edwards arms were there too catch me. "Bella! Stay with me! Carlisle!" Edward broken cries echoed. Everything was blurry I saw Carlisle's shape next to me. We were on the ground now Edward was holding me close. I couldn't breath. "She's been stabbed we need to get her out of here. Quick!" That was the last thing I heard before it all went black.


	6. It's Over

Chapter 6

It's Over

"Bella!" Edward said with relief. I looked around the room I was in a strange bed but comfortable. It wasn't a hospital thank god. I reached for my head. But Edwards's hand caught me.

"No love you had stitches." Edward said. The first thing I thought of was Alice but before I could ask she danced into the room. "Alice!" I cried.

"Bella." Alice said happily.

"Bella you need too rest." Edward said next to me.

"But I feel fine." I said stubbornly.

"Bella you were stabbed." Edward said emotionally.

I lifted my hand and touched his face. He smiled.

Alice came to the other side of the bed.

"Alice I saw you and then you were- she cut me off.

"I'm fine really Bella just a little bump." She said reassuringly.

I sat up slowly; Edward helped to adjust the pillows. My stomach snarled loudly. I felt my checks burn they were probably a crimson red.

Alice and Edward chuckled. Esme walked in just in time with a tray of food that smelt delicious.

"Breakfast for the human." Esme said smiling. Everyone started laughing again. If my checks were already burning they were now probably in flames.

2 months later.

Alice and I were leaving the diner after dinner. It was Saturday and Edward was out on a hunting trip with Emmett and Jasper. Alice wanted to take me out instead of me being inside all night. I had to agree it was better then being stuck at home with Charlie watching baseball.

"That was nice Alice. Thank you." I said really grateful. She smiled

"Anytime- She broke off looking straight ahead. I knew this pose straight away she was seeing something.

"Alice? What is it?" I said frantically I was worried that something had happened to Edward.

She turned to me her eyes were full of sadness and pleading with me. I wanted to hug her and I didn't even no what was going on.

There was suddenly a screeching sound coming from the road ahead.

It all started happening so fast. Alice grabbed my arm and started running. But we came to a stop. Philippe was there. How is this possible? Edward killed him. Alice looked at me again with the same expression as before. I started hyperventilating.

Philippe was staring at Alice in a smug way. Then suddenly my hands flew to my ears. An ear-piercing scream was coming from Alice. My eyes widened with horror I started screaming too. But Alice cut off and dropped to the ground not moving.

I dropped to the ground as well holding her hand.

"Alice!" I sobbed. Philippe started to laugh. He reached out and grabbed my arm pulling me away from Alice. "No!" I screamed trying to pull free.

"Now Bella it's time for you to suffer you broke my heart." Philippe said angrily. He lent down and crushed his lips to mine. I thrashed against his hold. He pulled away and through me to the ground, knocking the air right out of me I was gasping. Philippe started laughing darkly then came towards me.

I was suddenly in my dark room. Thrashing around on my bed screaming.

"Bella! It's ok it's just a nightmare. It's not real." Edward said trying to hold me.

I stopped and sat up quickly. "Oh Edward!" I said cradling against his chest sobbing and taking in the sent of him to chase away the dream.

"Shhh your safe now, Philippe is dead he will never be able to touch you again." Edward said confidently. I looked up at him and nodded.

Edward started rocking back and forth humming my lullaby trying to calm me.

Then everything went black.


End file.
